


Chie Wants to 'Train'

by phd_in_autism



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phd_in_autism/pseuds/phd_in_autism
Summary: After her mom gives her a condom, Chie Satonaka asks her boyfriend if he wants to 'train' with her.
Relationships: Narukami Yu/Satonaka Chie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Chie Wants to 'Train'

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at writing fan fiction so im sorry if it sucks ass. hope you like it. oh also people who like rise have terrible taste in women
> 
> edit: holy fuck 500 hits what the fucking fuck

#### Samegawa Flood Plain. Before school.

It was a normal Inaba morning like any other. The rain was pouring as hard as ever and showed no signs of letting up. Most people would find the absurd frequency of rainy days unusual, but Yu, just like any other resident of Inaba, was accustomed to it. He always enjoyed hearing the soft pitter patter of rain hitting the ground, it helped him relax and think about things more clearly. Things like-

“Hey, scoot over!”

Yu was pulled out of his thoughts by his girlfriend, Chie, forcing herself under his umbrella. Yu took a good, long look at Chie. Despite what she says, he always thought she was really beautiful. He always hated that she underestimated herself, or when she compared herself to other, more feminine girls. What Chie lacked in femininity she made up for in energy, she was fun to hang out with and always had your back even if you didn’t have hers.

“Hey you.” Yu greeted her.

“Hey..” She averted her gaze and stared at the ground. “U-um… c-can I talk to you about something?”

Yu nodded and gave her his full, undivided attention. 

A deep blush began to form on her face. “W-well… last night my mom sat me down and told me that she was happy that I finally found a boyfriend, but she also said that I need to be careful and responsible and all that kinda stuff, haha….” Chie explained. “...and that’s when she gave me one of these…” With some minor hesitation, Chie reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out... a condom. She looks away from him. “S-So I was just wondering if, uh… m-maybe you wanna use it…?” She nervously chuckles and fidgets with her jacket sleeve while she waits for a response from her boyfriend. Just before Yu could answer her, Yosuke walks up behind the two and greets them.

“Yo! You two kinda look like a couple underneath the…” Yosuke takes notice of the item that Chie is showing to Yu. “...same umbrella. Uh, I-I’ll see you at school, yeah?” Yosuke quickens his pace to escape the awkward situation. He wasn’t necessarily running, just speed walking… very fast. The blush that was previously residing on Chie’s cheeks now covered her entire face. 

“I can’t believe that just happened…” Chie muttered. “Y-You better tell him it was a misunderstanding!” 

“But you asked if I wanted to use it.” Yu said with a mischievous grin. 

Chie smiled and looked away from Yu. “Then… lie to him, idiot.” And with that, Chie put the condom back in her pocket and they made their way to school.

#### Yasogami High. Lunchtime.

Yu and Yosuke were on their way to eat lunch together after Yosuke suggested that they should do so, and more importantly that they “needed to talk.” Yu knew well what Yosuke wanted to talk about, but he was his best friend and he just couldn't say no to him. After bumping into Kanji along the way, Yosuke invited him to join, to which he accepted. Needless to say, Yu no longer liked where this was going.

The boys headed up to the roof to enjoy their lunch together. After everyone got comfortable and had their lunch ready to go, Yosuke decided to start off the conversation:

“So uh, you and Chie looked cute walking together this morning, haha…” Yosuke awkwardly stated. Yu didn’t say anything because his mouth was full at the moment, but nodded to signal that he was listening.

“Uh, h-has anyone ever told you that you two should get together? Because you totally should, haha…”

Yu swallowed his food. “We already are.” He simply stated.

“NANI?!” Both Yosuke and Kanji yelled simultaneously. Although, Yosuke jumped up out of his seat while Kanji remained seated, but not without spitting out the food that was previously in his mouth. “S-Sorry...” Kanji shamefully apologized.

Yosuke turned to Kanji and said “Never mind that!” He turned back to Yu. “What I wanna know is how did you get a girlfriend before us when we’ve been here longer than you have!”

“Well…” Yu put down his boxed lunch and looked up at his friend, who was still standing and wide eyed. “I got to know her, I spent time with her, and one day I took a risk and asked her to be my girlfriend. Simple.” He shrugged his shoulders.

Yosuke sighed and sat down. “Okay, smartass…”

“Whoa, Senpai’s the man…” Kanji said in awe.

“Well, never mind that…” Yosuke started. “...what we really need to talk about is that thing Chie was showing you, huh?” He grinned and winked. 

“Huh? W-What thing, Senpai?” Poor, innocent Kanji asked.

“Heheh, why don’t you tell him, partner?” Yosuke said while elbowing Yu, winking and smirking again.

“Her mom gave her a condom.” Yu said bluntly.

“Wait, her MOM gave her that condom?!” Yosuke said in surprise, to which Yu nodded. “Huh, what a cool mom…”

“Wow, Senpai’s about to climb the stairway to manhood and leave us down here as little boys...” Kanji said with a grimace.

“We don’t know if that’s what they’re doing _yet_. R-Right, partner?” Yosuke laughed nervously. “Right?!”

Yu put his finger on his chin and stopped to think about that question for a moment… were they really ready to do that yet? He certainly wouldn’t mind to have sex with Chie, but he didn’t want to make her do anything she didn’t want to. She might’ve asked him if he wanted to, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that she’s ready for it. Yu knows that Chie is a virgin, she’s said so before, and he wants her first time to be a good memory, not a regret. Afterall, you only have your first time once. Yu was also inexperienced, not that he was scared of talking to girls, he just never met anyone he was interested in.

“Uhh, hellooo? Earth to Yu?” Yu realized he was getting lost in his thoughts once he heard Yosuke’s voice. He relayed everything he just thought about to his friends.

“Damn, I didn’t even know you felt that way…” Kanji said. “...well neither of us have had girlfriends so we can’t help you with that. Sorry, Senpai.”

“H-Hey! How do you know I’ve never had a girlfriend?!” Yosuke defended himself. “For all you know, I could’ve had plenty!”

“Name one.”

“U-Uhh…” Yosuke blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “...so, uhh… why don’t you just ask her if she’s ready?” He accidentally gave Yu some decent advice. Yu took a second to consider what Yokuse said… maybe it really wasn’t such a bad idea to simply ask her if she was really ready to do **that.**

Yosuke cleared his throat. “So uh, you think the girls are talking about the same thing as us right now?"

**Meanwhile…**

“Chie and Yu sitting in a tree!” Yukiko began to chant.

“Noooo! Stooop!” Chie begged her friend to stop.

“That’s great, Chie. I’m so happy for you.” Rise said with a scary expression and a death grip on her chopsticks. Chie thought she didn’t sound like she was happy at all.

#### Dojima Residence. After school.

Yu and Chie were sitting on the sofa in Yu’s bedroom. Nanako was over at her friend’s house, and wouldn’t be back for a while. They were having an idle chit chat about nothing in particular, changing from one subject to the next. However, Chie was still a fidgeting mess, which Yu found to be violently cute. He decided to tease her a little. 

“So, Chie… you still have that co-”

Chie thrusted herself onto Yu and pinned him down, kissing him. It took him off guard at first, but as soon as he realized what was going on, he wrapped his arms around her. He always wondered how soft her lips were, and now he had his answer: very soft. His right hand snuck down to her hip while his left hand remained on her side. The feeling of Yu’s hands on her was making Chie feel something she didn’t quite know how to describe, but she loved it. Her hands had a tight grip on his face, to which she loosened as they were making out. Finally, Chie pulled back. When Yu took a look at her face, he noticed a deep, red blush, which he normally would’ve found cute, but right now… it had him feeling that same indescribable feeling Chie was having, except he knew _exactly_ what it was.

Chie gulped and said “Yep, right here.” She then pulled out the condom that started this whole ordeal. 

“Not that I don’t want to…” Yu leaned up as Chie got off of him, but remained close to him. He put his right hand on her thigh and his left on her cheek. “...but are you sure you’re ready for this, Chie?”

“How could I possibly say ‘no’...” She placed her hand on Yu’s left hand, which was still planted on her cheek. “...when you’re touching me like this?” 

All Yu did was chuckle mischievously as he leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his back as his hands moved from their previous position to her jacket’s zipper. He started to unzip her jacket and eventually removed it and tossed it on the ground. They continued to kiss and undress each other until they both were in nothing but their underwear. Finally, they both pulled back. Chie gave Yu the condom and told him to do his thing while she did her thing.

Yu put on the condom and looked up to see a buck naked Chie laying down with a smile on her face that somehow seemed nervous and mischievous at the same time.

“W-What are you staring at?” Chie asked with an averted gaze. “Are we gonna do this or not, dummy? She chuckled nervously.

Yu leaned over her. Only one more thing left to do now.

“Ready?” He asked her. She only nodded in response. “Alright. Don’t be afraid to tell me to stop if it hurts, okay?” Chie responded with a nod again. 

He inserted himself inside- _whoa! Holy shit_ , he thought to himself. If he knew this was what he was missing out on, probably wouldn’t have waited so long to start doing it! He could tell she was enjoying it, too, from the loud noise she made upon penetration. He started off slow. Everytime he would thrust, she would moan. He decided to pick up the pace, he wanted both of their first times to be memorable, after all. She wrapped her arms around his back and nuzzled her head into his neck. He _really_ liked that, which caused him to speed up even more, which caused _her_ to moan louder and more frequently, it was a vicious cycle. He sent gentle kisses up and down her neck until she spoke up:

“I’m about to… I’m gonna…” He then realized he was also “about to” and “gonna” so he applied one last speed boost to his thrusting and kissed her directly on the lips, which muffled her moans. And finally, they both ‘finished’. Yu pulled back from the kiss as they both were breathing heavily.

“Now that…” Yu said breathlessly. “...was a workout.” 

A little time passed. Chie fell asleep on Yu’s chest, with his arms wrapped around her. They were kept warm underneath a heavy blanket, although Yu liked to imagine that Chie’s warmth is what was really warming him up. Hey, maybe it was. Yu looked out the window, which first of all, he realized he forgot to close the drapes. Second of all, he noticed it was getting late and Chie needed to be on her way home soon.

He felt bad about it, but he woke her up. “Psst. Hey, cutie. Wake up.”

Chie yawned as she lifted her head up and rubbed her eyes. “You know I hate it when you call me ‘cutie.’” She looked out the windows and her eyes opened wide. “D-Did we forget to close t-t-the drapes?!” 

“Yeaaah… sorry about that…” Yu patted her head. “As much as I hate to say it, I think it’s time to for us to part ways. It’s getting late.”

Chie sighed. “Yeah, you’re right.” They both got up and put their clothes on, which were randomly scattered throughout the floor. However, Chie had a hard time finding her bra, and since they were in a hurry, Yu promised her to find it later and bring it back to her. Of course, his fingers were crossed behind his back.

On their way outside, they passed Nanako, who was watching TV as usual. They began to feel nervous that she may have heard something, but there was no way she could’ve. She was at her friend’s house when they first got here, and from the looks of it, she just got back. However, she did look a little sad, Yu decided he would ask her what's wrong later. They said bye to her and proceeded out the door.

Chie insisted that she walk herself home and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Yu didn’t really know why, maybe she was embarrassed. He decided to let her have her way for tonight, but not without a surprise kiss goodbye. “Alright, fine. On one condition, though.”

“Of course. What is-” Chie was cut off by Yu placing his right hand on her cheek and wrapping the other around her back. He pressed his lips against hers gently, unlike Chie’s merciless, horny attack on him earlier. It was strange to him that her lips felt a little more soft when he wasn’t being practically sexually assaulted. Yu showed Chie some mercy and withdrew from the kiss slowly, but left his hands where they were.

She scoffed and blushed. “You’re such an idiot.” She said with a bashful smile.

“I’m your idiot.” He remarked. He then let his hands off her and he returned to his usual signature pose™ with his thumb in his left pocket and his hip leaning to the left. That same pose that made any girl who saw it aroused. Although, Chie has gotten used to the pose’s effects.

“It’s weird… saying bye to you is really sad, but I know that I’ll see you tomorrow.” Chie said with a sad smile. “U-Um… c-can we do this again sometime soon?” She giggled.

“Hell yeah we’re doing that again.” Yu managed to get her to laugh. He always loved hearing that laugh.

They were stalling saying goodbye and they both knew it well. Eventually, Dojima arrived home. “Uh, what’re you two doing out here? It’s getting late, y’know?” He said with his detective’s glare that burns into your soul.

“Uh, I-I was just leaving! R-Right, Yu?!” Chie turned to her boyfriend, panicking adorably.

“Oh, yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow, Chie.” Yu said to Chie somewhat nervously, although he was doing a much better job at hiding it than Chie. Dojima was a detective and could probably figure out what they were up to with ease, so it was best to part ways right then and there. They both looked and nodded to each other and silently agreed that Chie should skedaddle before Dojima’s detective intuition kicks in and he notices something suspicious.

Chie said goodnight to Dojima and told her boyfriend that she would see him tomorrow at school. And with that, she began on her way home and the boys walked inside. 

#### Satonaka Residence. Evening.

Chie finally made it home after a walk that felt oddly longer than usual. After taking off her shoes, she made her way into the living room where her mom was watching TV. “Hey, mom. I’m home.” She greeted her mother.

“Ah, welcome home, Chie.” Her mom greeted her with a tone of voice that implied she knew something that Chie didn’t want her to know. She chuckled and continued. “Were you spending time with your boyfriend?”

“U-Uh, yeah? W-Why?” Chie began to feel sick at her stomach. She didn’t know what her mom would do if she found out she slept with her boyfriend today. 

“You still have that condom with you, honey?” Her mom said with a smirk that felt so mischievous, it put Yu’s mischievous grin to shame.

Chie began panicking, and her stomach felt like it was in knots. “U-Um I… uh… l-lost it!” She lied. “Yeah! I-I-I have no idea where I put it!”

Chie’s mom began to laugh. “Oh honey, you don’t have to lie to me, it’s okay! I gave you that condom so you could use it!” In that moment, Chie felt relieved like she never felt in her life. “Although I will admit… I was expecting you to use it so soon. C’mon, I’ll make you your favorite dinner and we’ll talk all about your first time. Just like I did with my mom!” Chie now only felt weirded out because her mom was so interested in hearing about her first time with Yu, but she humored her for some steak, nonetheless.

#### Dojima Residence. Evening.

It was dinner time, with everyone present. For once. But Yu couldn’t stop thinking about Chie, though. He couldn’t stop thinking impure thoughts about her, like how nice her body was, she had thighs that made him finally understand the phrase “thicc thighs save lives.” Her hindquarters were very nice too. If it weren’t for it being their first time, he would’ve touched her in more places than he did. He began to curse her mom for only giving her only one condom.

“Hey, um… big bro…?”

Yu also began to appreciate her breasts. Sure, they were on the smaller side, but that’s he liked about ‘em, they were cute. He began to regret not touching them when he had the chance. He also now realized he was still horny. “Oh well,” he thought, “there’s always next ti-”

“Hey, kid. Nanako is trying to ask you a question.” Dojima pulled Yu out of his thoughts.

He looked at Nanako. “Oh, sorry. What is it, Nanako?” 

“...why were you and Chie-Chan fighting earlier, big bro?”

“ _Huh. So this is fear._ ” Yu thought to himself as his facial expression turned into one that screamed “oh god oh fuck.”

“W-Whaddya m-m-mean ‘fighting?’” For once, Yu actually lost his composure.

“Well, I heard Chie making loud noises, and I thought I heard the sofa squeaking…” Poor, innocent, little Nanako asked her big bro.

“Mmhm. Just as I thought.” Dojima said. This was bad. Really bad. “Nanako, can you go to your room? You can take your dinner with you if you want, me and him are gonna have a long talk, you see.”

That night, Nanako got ‘the talk’ a little earlier than most kids her age and Dojima told Yu that he would let this slide as long as he promised to be responsible and use protection. Dojima also said he was kind of proud of Yu for losing his virginity, but a little hurt that he was going behind his back.

#### Yasogami High. Lunchtime.

“So… did you… y’know…” Yosuke asked Yu in anticipation, while Kanji waited anxiously for his answer.

Yu said nothing. All he did was smirk and nod to his friends.

“LET’S FUCKING GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Kanji jumped up and yelled loud enough for the whole school to hear. “Uh, sorry for the language, Senpai…”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. if you have any criticisms be sure to let me know. just dont be mean cuz i'll be upset for like 5 minutes but i'll get over it after that.


End file.
